The End of a Thought
by NotUsedAnymorelolololololo
Summary: What About Mimi series. The first of its kind! Anyway, Mimi is busy thinking about her friend and life. MimixRussell pairing. R&R, sil vous plait. Cherish the first of its kind.


The End of a Thought. By Partially Crazy. 

Universe: What About Mimi series./ Misc. Cartoons.  
Genre: Romance Pairing: Russell/Mimi. Little bit a Russell/Original Character.

Author's Note: Personally, I believe this series is very underrated. Very, very underrated. I mean, it's not really bad. It just falls into the same tier as Super Mario Brothers Super Show, in my opinion. Tolerable, and charmingly funny in parts. Even crosses the line to 'good.' And to add insult to injury, not one fiction I've seen has covered this series. Not one. Zero. Anyway folks, watch as I rewrite history with the first, possibly ever, What About Mimi fiction! Yay!  
And it's a romantic one as well! Yay!  
Anywho, the characters are a bit older than their normal 6th grade counterparts, and I'm just going to make it sorta angsty, kupo? Like maybe 8th graders would fit more.  
Now, for a gag, I'm going to have Sodom say the disclaimer.

Sodom: Aforementioned TV series belongs to Studio B, maybe Teletoon, etc. Now, let me eat my sushi-burgers > : - (  
-

* * *

Mimi's POV. 

"Mimi has a plan!"

I can't remember the last time I've said those words. It's seemed like an eternity ever since I had the strength and willpower to come up with an idea to get myself out of trouble. My friends always seemed to critisize me for that, but ultimately, now that I reflect on it, it seemed that no matter what would happen, it would always seem to work. They often said it was sheer luck. I preferred the term, 'Deus Ex Machina.' My older brother, Jason, taught me that word. It meant 'God From the Machine.' It usually applied to things that somehow work out in the end.

Everything always worked out in the end, whenever he was around.

I suppose you're wondering about who he is. His name's Russell. Never bothered to learn his last name. Blonde hair, blue eyes,  
killer body. He was an athlete. Always doing something involving hockey. He often wore a hockey jersey whenever me, Elaine and him would hang out. Another thing about him was that he was such a gentleman. I mean, he also came from the country, too. Most people would just assume that a country-boy like him wouldn't be able to develop good manners. That was true, to a certain degree, but then again, it's only masculine nature. Most of the time, he would treat us with as much respect that was in himself. Perhaps my heavy description of all this would suggest that we were close. Well, we were. After all, he was the source of a lot of my life experiences. He was the one who gave me the courage to think on the spot for dangerous situations. He was the one who motivated me to dream big. He helped me stand up for what I believed in. He was also the one who gave me my first kiss. Heh, I won't be forgetting that anytime soon!

* * *

You would probably say that I love him. And I know that. It's just that it's hard to be able to admit that to myself, let alone him. Besides, it would be a little late for that. He already has a girlfriend. Roxanne, I think. She seemed like a nice girl. She was pretty popular, kind, and calm. We got along fine, but I felt a wave a hostility come over me as we met. I mean, I know she doesn't intend any harm, but I couldn't help but feel empty inside. As soon I returned home, I rushed to my room and bawled my eyes out. I couldn't really feel happy for my friend, as after all these years, I was almost certain he took the hint. To tell you the truth, I think I've might have flirted with him every little while since we met. Which was a good while ago, when we were 6. 

The relationship didn't really show signs of stopping anytime soon. It started between about a year to 6 months. Last time I saw them, they were happy, and love was in the air. It looks like I'm just going to have to accept that he won't be mine. I sighed and looked out my window. His house was over there, across the street from mine. I looked at the place, and started to stir up memories of our times together. I started to drift off, in a sea of fantasies conjured from my life. I almost didn't hear my mother calling me.

* * *

"Mimi?" She asked up the stairs. 

"What is it?" I replied, in a quiet tone, but enough for mother to hear me.

"Someone's at the door for you." She informed me of the situation.

I just had to ask. I loved visitors, only not as much anymore. "Who is it?" I asked tiredly.

"Uh… It's Russell. He wants to talk with you."

Great. Just what I needed after this stream of depression. He just had to come over and talk my ear off about her. Well, it was rude to send out a visitor, so I simply told mom to send him in. He came up a few seconds later, knocking on the door to my room. He just came in, and sat down on my bed. I was still seated at the chair near my windowsill. I waited for him to speak, having nothing good to say.

* * *

"Mimi… Roxanne and I broke up now." He said softly. 

I felt both happy and sad about the news. I mean, I had hoped that they would separate after some point in time, but I never wanted him to be so sad about it. I just wanted to comfort him until he was all better. I asked him about what happened.

"What happened?"

He replied, in the same soft tone, "

Well, we just weren't compatable for one another. We both felt that there was something missing in all this, so we both agreed to separate. It was for the best."

He was still looking down. I wasn't sure if he was even looking at me anymore. His eyes were ingrained to the floor. I went over, and hugged him. A friendly hug, nonetheless. He raised his head from the floor, and looked into my eyes. I tried to think of something poignant to say about this, but I just couldn't. But I knew he understood. He stared deep into my blue irises and got the message.

He returned the hug, his arms around my back. I cradled him a little more, his head on my shoulders, my head on his. We broke the hug soon after. I grew slightly drowsy after this, but I got back to general perkiness, and we just looked at each other again after breaking the hug. Russell started another sentence, this time, a bit more positive in tone.

"You know. Ever since we were kids, we would always hang out together. Whenever we were with each other, I always felt complete, like nothing would be able to make me sad…"

"Me too…" I replied. I wasn't sure I was thinking while saying that, though.

Afterward, my face glided nearer to the responding visage of my friend, Russell.  
Our lips fell together, melting within our accompanying embrace. His tongue started to explore part of my mouth, as mine did the same. Our arms were wrapped tightly around one another, rubbing each other's backs to calm us down. We didn't put much force on our affection, but then again, it didn't really need force.

We moved our faces away from each other afterward, as we exchanged those magic words.

"I love you, Mimi." he had said.

"I love you too, Russell." I returned.

We were silent afterwards, arms around each other. Russell then piped up with a question. "Well, what should we do now?"

I thought for a moment, and finally said that sequence of words I had wanted to say.

"Mimi's got a plan."

* * *

-  
Woo! History is rewritten! Anyway, I feel great that the very first What About Mimi fan fiction is written today! Yay! Now, I'm gonna do my Russell loves Mimi dance. (Does a weird dance) Remember! Read and Review! 


End file.
